


Withered Tree

by 12nancylove3344



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12nancylove3344/pseuds/12nancylove3344
Summary: 王男设定，AU，老少配（53岁的亚瑟&27的梅林）PWP当然了一发完结
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 3





	Withered Tree

从今天起，他叫梅林  
说实话，他一开始并不想留在特工学校，又辛苦又危险，可是在他看到顶头上司亚瑟的时候，一切都变了。  
他想靠近那个好看的男人，想要坐到亚瑟身边的那个位置。  
然而当他通过所有考核之后，负责管理分配的兰斯洛特看到他之后只是念叨着“太瘦了…”然后把他分配到后勤部。这可不是他的初衷。  
终于，在他坚持要求兰斯洛特让自己出一次任务，完成了那个几乎不可能的间谍任务后，他成功的打入了Kingsman的核心圈，他终于靠近了亚瑟一点点。  
额……这和他想的有点不一样 。  
没错，在上一任梅林不幸丧生后，他必须顶替梅林的位置，拥有了自己的代号。没错，他给上任梅林擦了屁股，近乎完美的完成了他遗留的任务。没错，他是想要更靠近亚瑟一点。  
可是？从今天起负责亚瑟的生活起居是什么狗屁职务？  
“行了，梅林，别愁眉苦脸的了”高汶拍着梅林的肩膀，毫不在意自己的手劲太大，“亚瑟是个好人，不会太为难你的！”  
“你把我的西装弄皱了”梅林翻了个白眼“我想和你们一起出任务！而不是当个保姆！”  
“怎么能这么说呢，梅林，你顶多算是个秘书”高汶说，“做做文书工作不好吗？我做梦都想坐在办公室里烧烧开水，泡泡茶，打印东西什么的，我现在这个状态，脑袋下一秒在哪儿都说不好。”  
是啊，可是梅林就喜欢抓马般的生活，不然也不会因为和威尔打赌而进入特工学校。对了，威尔现在好像在技术部门混得不错。  
梅林手拿数不清的文件本，慢悠悠的走向亚瑟的办公室。说到亚瑟，梅林的心脏又开始不听话的蹦起来了。那个看似一丝不苟的男人不知为何总是能挑动他的心脏，亚瑟又多大了？四十？五十？梅林不知道，他也不在乎。他只知道自己第一眼就被亚瑟吸引而已。  
办公室里传出飘渺的对话声，亚瑟好像在和什么人说话。  
不知为什么，梅林放慢自己的脚步，悄悄的站在门外。  
“可是……亚瑟！”是蓝斯洛特的声音 “梅林完美通过了所有考核，各项指标都是上等，他的数据显示他完全担得起----”  
“不用多说了，我不会让他出勤的。”亚瑟听起来依然成熟，温柔。  
为什么？同样，蓝斯洛特也问这同样的问题“为什么？”  
里面沉默了一会儿，亚瑟的声音又响起来“他………他太嫩了，需要更多磨练，而且……”  
“而且什么？”  
“he's so tiny!”亚瑟说“我不能把那个可爱的小孩放入危险里！”  
可爱？梅林抬起嘴角笑了一下。或许，是时候让亚瑟发现自己的另一面了。

“我还可爱吗？”梅林坐在亚瑟的身上，细细的品啄亚瑟的脖颈。他的胯骨有规律的晃动着，让亚瑟的分身在他的体内撞击着。  
梅林把亚瑟直接扑到桌上，双手把亚瑟的双手压在上方，在亚瑟的注视下开始慢慢的亲吻亚瑟的脖子，留下一个又一个的水渍。亚瑟没有反抗，梅林当然知道他的体力不是亚瑟的对手，不过这短暂的主导地位让梅林稍微满足了下心里的控制欲。  
“你…你该死的性感…啊…”  
亚瑟平日里梳到脑后完美的金发现在凌乱不堪，眼神里的火热让梅林的动作停滞下来，不由自主的去亲吻亚瑟嘴唇。他吻上了亚瑟的嘴唇，品尝着亚瑟的味道，亚瑟的双手放在梅林的腰上，然后一路向下，终于到达了他期望已久的地方。梅林的臀部被亚瑟紧紧的握在手中，他的胯部开始有节奏的向亚瑟的方向律动，他的手抚摸着亚瑟柔软的金色胸毛，黄昏的金色余辉透过玻璃窗洒在二人不断交合的身影上,那光线刺的亚瑟睁不开眼睛。  
办公桌上摆放的东西几乎全部被扔在地上，亚瑟感觉他的身下好像有一张暗杀名单？挺重要的，不过现在亚瑟一点都不在乎，他只想把他的欲望全部洒在坐在他身上的这个年轻人身体里。  
“亚瑟，看着我”梅林呻吟着，他的目光紧紧的盯着眼前这个中年男人，他伸手将亚瑟的金属眼镜从他潮红的脸上拿下来丢单一边。亚瑟的眼睛是好看的湛蓝色，可惜左眼因为一次擦伤而造成了永久性失明，不过这丝毫不影响亚瑟英俊的面貌，甚至给他增加了一些奇妙的，让梅林想要立马扑到亚瑟身上的气质。  
亚瑟盯着梅林，身下的动作加快了。  
“为什么不让我和其他人一样工作？”梅林的嘴唇在亚瑟的耳边摩擦，问出了这句话。  
“我…不想失去你”  
梅林可没想到亚瑟会这样说。  
“我只是一个老头子，你那么年轻，那么美好，我不想你出什么意外”亚瑟说，“起码不能在我手里出意外”  
梅林笑了,“亚瑟，你这个傻瓜” 他在亚瑟的办公室见到过亚瑟年轻时候的照片，那真是——令人窒息的英俊，五官和现在没有什么不同，但是照片里那双眼睛里闪着野心的光芒，曾经意气风发的青年如今早已被时光磨掉了身上的锐气。  
“是啊，我是傻瓜”亚瑟好像突然有些懊恼，他双手握住梅林的腰，利索的翻了个身，把梅林压在他的身下，带着怒气狠狠的撞击着。  
“啊……亚瑟…哦…轻一点”梅林闭上眼，他有点喜欢这样粗暴的性爱。  
“我是傻瓜，所以才不敢和你接触，不敢和你说话，不敢约你出去！”亚瑟的手心因为年轻时仿佛没有尽头的特工生涯，早就长出了茧，他用这双手抚摸着梅林年轻紧致的身体，“太可笑了，我竟然会迷上你这个毛头小子”  
“亚瑟，你知道我为什么决定留在这里吗？”梅林说着，他的右手套弄着自己的欲望，另一只手抚摸着亚瑟胸前的刀疤，天啊，这个男人一定经历过不少死里逃生，被包裹在西装下的身体几乎处处都是大大小小的伤疤，有的疤痕已经太老，老到看不出来，融合到亚瑟的身体里，只有摸上去才会发现违和的凸起。  
亚瑟的皮肤并不松弛，训练有素的生活让他的身体有着完美的形状，只有脸上的些许皱纹告诉大家他已经不再年轻了。  
亚瑟没有回答梅林的问题。  
“是因为那天我看到你了，在我入学的第二周。”梅林在他身下喘息着说“是因为你我才留在这里的，是因为你我才从后勤部一点一点熬过来的”  
梅林拉下亚瑟的脸，“我不在乎你的年龄，我只想在你身边而已。”梅林温柔的吻住亚瑟的嘴唇，“我想你并不知道自己有多迷人”  
“迷人？我几乎都走不动路了”亚瑟笑着说。  
“你我都知道那不是真的”梅林昨天还亲眼见过亚瑟日常搏击训练的样子，他的近战水平在所有人之上，是名副其实的战斗机器。  
亚瑟回吻过去，他的牙齿和梅林的牙齿不小心撞到一起，有点疼？但是他不在乎，亚瑟只想和梅林融合在一起，拥抱他，亲吻他，把他变成完全属于自己的。  
唇齿交融，梅林几乎快要融化在亚瑟纯熟的亲吻中。亚瑟挺拔的分身在他的体内抽插不停，那快感好像梅林永远挠不到后背的痒，而亚瑟刚好每一下都挠在梅林痒痒的部位。好像有什么东西快到了。一股快意从他的小腹发出，直达大脑深处，那一瞬间，梅林好像漂在云上。他的欲望喷薄而出，弄脏了亚瑟的办公桌。  
虽然梅林好像一辈子都在期待这个，但是起初他并没有想要就在今天，就在这里，和亚瑟来一场快速的性爱的。  
梅林只是在兰斯洛特出来后，溜进亚瑟的办公室，把那多的吓人的文件放到亚瑟的桌子上而已。然后可能有意无意的，挥手的时候把几份文件拂到桌子下面，然后钻到桌子下去捡而已。好像还把自己撅起的屁股蹭到了亚瑟的那个部位。然后莫名其妙的，他就和亚瑟拥吻起来，那是热烈的，带着满满的情欲的湿吻。  
这边亚瑟还没有结束，他的后背紧绷着，看到梅林弄脏了自己的桌子和一些重要的文件也不恼火，他忍不住伸手去拨弄梅林胸前早就直挺挺立起来的粉红色乳首，然后张开嘴，咬了上去。  
敏感的乳首被亚瑟舔咬着，梅林控制不住的发出一点呻吟声。  
很明显，他的呻吟挑起了亚瑟的兴奋点，没过多一会儿，亚瑟就把他的下身抽出来，半透明的粘液几乎马上就喷出来了，喷洒在梅林光滑的小腹上。  
梅林摸了一把自己小腹上的液体，这是属于亚瑟的…他又将手指送入口中，想要品尝亚瑟的滋味。  
酸涩，回甘。  
“你会给我打电话吗？”梅林忽然问，他的嘴角还粘着亚瑟的体液。  
“别说傻话了，你的行李已经搬到我的住处了”亚瑟说“你是我的贴身助理，24小时呆在我的身边是必须的”  
“什么？”梅林楞了一下“我不想当你的男仆！”  
“是助理，不是男仆”亚瑟用自己扔在脚边的衬衫擦拭掉梅林身上的污渍，太好了，上周刚到手里的衬衫就要被丢弃了。  
亚瑟停顿了一下，他问“你来和我做爱就是想要我派你出勤？”他的眼里有质问，和一点点的恐惧。  
“不是的！”梅林舔着嘴唇说“我想和你做爱和我想出勤是两回事。说到这，我到底什么时候能出勤？”  
亚瑟的脸色缓和了一些，“你自然跟着我一起行动。”他走到书柜旁，看似随意的抽出一本《亚瑟王之死》，喀哒一声，书柜后面的暗层显露出来。  
暗层里面有两排武器，和一些轻便的冷兵器，还有两套全套西装。  
梅林忍不住问“你经常和人在办公室里做这种事情吗？”  
亚瑟翻了个白眼“别说胡话，这是全套的应急装备。”  
量身定制的西装上衣把亚瑟的身形衬的完美，宽厚的肩膀结实有力，他又套上中筒袜，深灰色的袜子把他的脚踝形状毫不保留的勾勒出来。  
梅林上去整理亚瑟的袖口，不在意他自己现在是全裸，只是想把亚瑟袖口的褶皱抚平。  
“你看，你已经开始习惯你的工作了”亚瑟笑着说，露出了自己洁白的牙齿 。  
这笑容太耀眼，几乎刺伤了梅林的眼睛。  
两个人一人一句的搭着话，好像认识多年的老友一样，他们之间好像并不是上下级，也没有年龄的差异，只是两个普通的人，和相处已久的另一半随意的说着琐事。

这次的任务好像有点危险----  
亚瑟的腹部中弹了！眼下他们在古巴，没有援助，只能靠通讯来联系总部 。  
“妈的！”亚瑟疼的意识模糊，他们两个的临时分部，餐厅，住宿，都被安排在这个快要倒闭的酒吧里。亚瑟的伤口不停的渗着血，鲜红的液体很快就夺去了亚瑟的意识。  
这头梅林不知从哪里翻出来一支小钳子，用吧台上的朗姆酒和打火机飞快的消了下毒，又把自己的衬衣撕下来准备给亚瑟包扎。  
“准备好了吗？”梅林焦急的问。  
亚瑟咬开朗姆酒都盖子，将瓶子里的液体倾倒在自己受伤的部位。酒精带来的刺痛让即使受过无数考验的亚瑟也忍不住嘶吼出来。  
“快！就现在！”  
梅林利落的把钳子插进亚瑟的伤口里，精准的掏出那枚该死的金属弹壳，然后粗略的缝合了一下伤口，最后用自己衣服上撕下来的布料结实的包扎好。  
梅林忍不住感叹，虽然他很想出任务，但是刺杀国家政府的要员也太刺激了点。更别说他们只有两个人，对方有整个团的兵力还要加上训练有素的雇佣兵保护。  
看来亚瑟的身体上又要多出一个伤疤了。  
“莫佳娜！情报有误！”梅林安顿好亚瑟后，和总部联系着“对方人太多了，而我们的目标根本不在那里！”  
“很抱歉的告诉你，我们之中出了一个叛徒”莫佳娜的声音从耳返里传来“恐怕你我的对话已经被监听了，从现在起，你们要靠你们自己了。”  
“什么？！”梅林吼道“亚瑟现在还在半昏迷状态，你就把我们丢在这里不管了？”  
“亚瑟还活着，那就不会有事的”莫佳娜说“什么时候他死了，那才到了该恐慌的时候,行了，少说话，少透露信息。  
通讯被挂断了。  
梅林把耳返扯出耳道，咬着呀把那只小东西摔向地面………然后又捡起来，重新放进耳道。  
亚瑟从短暂的昏迷中苏醒，第一眼看到的就是梅林写满了哀伤的脸。  
“在担心我吗？”亚瑟开口，惊讶与自己的嗓音竟会如此沙哑“艹……该死的疼！”  
“别说话了，好好休息一下”梅林轻轻的抚摸着亚瑟的脸颊，祈祷着他能快些好起来。  
“我不该接下这任务的…咳…”亚瑟说“一开始只是想带你来古巴玩一圈，顺便解决一下暗杀的事，可是，我好像高估了我这个老头子的能力了”  
是啊，说的好像亚瑟没有潜行到敌人内部获得重要文件拷贝，从十多个人的围攻里突出重围，和两个雇佣兵肉搏，腹部中了一枪之后还三发子弹撂倒了三个射击手一样。  
“你不许有事，我不要求出任务了”梅林看起来都快哭了“我们可以在你的办公室里再支一个小桌子，我就给你整理文件，冲冲咖啡……”  
亚瑟轻轻的笑了出来，“别傻了，梅林，干我们这行的可没有寿终正寝的”他笑的时候带动了受伤的腹部肌肉，他的脸还是皱了起来“不过你想回去做文书工作，我很开心……答应我，以后如果有什么意外----”  
梅林飞快的打断他“你要是出了意外，我马上就去找一个甜心爹地，每天和他做爱，还和他要钱！”  
“听起来就像你对我做的一样！”亚瑟撅起嘴，这个答案他记住了。

经过那次有惊无险的任务后，亚瑟的腹部果然多了一个伤疤，新长出的肉粉的发红，梅林害怕看见那个疤，害怕再一次想起来他几乎要失去亚瑟的那种心痛。  
所以从那天起，他再也没有和亚瑟做过爱。

这天傍晚，总部几乎没人了，只有亚瑟还没有看完报告，他坐在办公室里的沙发上，一边揉着太阳穴一边看眼前这份犹如天书一般的纸张。他没有办法静下心来工作，这股子恼火一直到梅林不小心把咖啡洒到他的西装上。  
他终于知道这股恼火是哪来的了，是这段时间梅林一直有意无意的躲着他。可能是梅林已经意识到了这份工作的危险性，和自己不知道什么时候就不能陪在梅林身边了，让梅林对他们之间的感情重新审视了一番，最后发现自己还是最好找一个同龄人。  
天啊，亚瑟头一回想年轻个二十岁。  
梅林哪里知道亚瑟的想法，他只是笨手笨脚的把咖啡弄洒而已，然后看着亚瑟的脸色越来越阴沉……又不是第一次发生这种事，亚瑟干嘛这次这么生气？  
梅林从上衣口袋里弹出手帕，把亚瑟句子上的咖啡渍擦干净，然后猛地失去了重心----  
亚瑟把他粗鲁的拽到了自己的膝盖上。  
梅林趴在亚瑟的膝盖上，有些懵懂的问“怎么了？这是干什么？”  
“干你”亚瑟恶狠狠的说，抬起手掌，打在了梅林翘起的屁股上。  
梅林似乎想挣扎，不过在肉搏第一人亚瑟面前，他的挣扎就像被扣在玻璃杯中的飞蛾，根本挣脱不开。  
亚瑟粗糙的撕开梅林的西裤，露出了他今天随意套上的，印着可达鸭的内裤…  
“喂！”梅林叫嚷着，西裤就算了，宝可梦里面他最喜欢的就是可达鸭了！  
亚瑟没有理他，他把梅林的内裤向上拉起，露出两瓣浑圆嫩白的臀部，他再次抬起手，结结实实的打在那弹性十足的臀部上。  
“啊…”梅林意识到了，今天他可能不给亚瑟灭火，他就走不出总部的大门了。“可是你腹部的伤…”梅林依然担心着亚瑟的身体，这让亚瑟加重了自己的挫败感。  
”都他妈快两个月了！梅林！”亚瑟叫嚷着“我的身体还没有老到丧失了修复功能！”  
梅林原本白嫩的臀部被亚瑟留下的鲜红手印，那些醒目的印记敲打着亚瑟的思绪，他的心口仿佛有什么东西涌出来了。  
果然，梅林明显感觉到亚瑟的那个部位硬起来了，原来打人也能激发性欲吗？  
亚瑟反手又在屁股上抽打着，耳边梅林因为疼痛发出的呻吟钻入他的脑袋，在他的心里扎下了根。  
“唔……亚瑟！好疼…别再打了，求你…”  
梅林的身体抖动着，口中的求饶终于让亚瑟停止了动作。  
亚瑟盯着梅林的后脑勺，火热的几乎能刺穿梅林的黑发。他不再伤害梅林了。亚瑟的手掌抚摸在被抽打出血痕的臀部上，慢慢地摩挲着，感受着梅林柔软的臀部。  
亚瑟掰开梅林紧实的臀瓣，将那碍事的内裤彻底撕开，露出了一个漂亮的，棕红色的洞口。  
小穴严密的闭合在一起，亚瑟把自己的手指头塞进梅林嘴里，在里面搜刮了一圈，然后用带着梅林唾液的手指慢慢地在小穴附近打着圈。  
“嗯～……别这样，好痒的”梅林也不挣扎了，安稳的趴在亚瑟的身上，他的身体因为亚瑟的手指逐渐兴奋起来。  
亚瑟的中指陷入梅林的身体里，整根手指被梅林的内壁紧紧地包裹着，亚瑟轻轻的抽动着那根手指，等到梅林的身体放松下来的时候又放入了食指。  
湿润又温暖的体内很快就适应了两根异物，随着梅林的呼吸也一张一吸的放松下来。  
“啊……亚瑟！”梅林小声呻吟着，亚瑟的手指探索到了他的敏感点，那块位置又变成了他挠不到的痒，只能将自己的臀部撅起，配合着亚瑟手指的抽动，让亚瑟可以达到他体内更深的位置。  
亚瑟也明显注意到了这点，他手上的动作加快了，两根手指并在一起在梅林的体内搅动着，他感觉到自己身下的欲望愈发膨胀，几乎要把他自己的裤子撑开了。  
“把你这该死的衣服脱了”亚瑟推了梅林一下，放开了钳着梅林的双手。  
梅林当然乐意的很，他的身体还在些许颤抖着，只想脱掉所有该死的衣服，然后让亚瑟重新回到他的体内。梅林笨拙的解不开自己的衬衫扣子，最后还是亚瑟翻开梅林的衬衫，从上方头部整个脱下来。梅林手忙脚乱的解开腰带，也不管他最喜欢的可达鸭被撕的惨不忍睹，一股脑的把所有碍事的东西从他的身上拽下来。  
沙发柔软的很，梅林撅起屁股趴在上面，充满情欲的眼神看着亚瑟。  
“进来，求你了……亚瑟...”  
亚瑟趴到梅林身上，将梅林的脸蛋掰过来，伏下头去细细亲吻着梅林的嘴唇。他的舌尖追逐着梅林的小舌，亚瑟用自己的舌头在梅林的嘴里品尝着，这个年轻的男孩尝起来是那么美味，身上清爽的柑橘香味也总是轻易的让亚瑟动情。  
口中分泌的液体顺着梅林的下巴滴到皮质沙发上，他已经被亚瑟吻得忘记了呼吸，这个成熟的男人总是那么有吸引力。  
亚瑟亲吻着梅林的肩头，有意的留下一串浅色的吻痕。他只想在这里彻底占有梅林。已经快两个月没有尝到梅林的滋味了啊……  
亚瑟掰开梅林撅起的臀瓣，那个紧致的穴口现在一张一合的，仿佛在邀请亚瑟来品尝。亚瑟微微张口，让自己口腔的液体垂落到梅林的洞口处，半透明的液体顺着臀部的缝隙滑落到梅林的后穴内。  
“嗯……”梅林好听的呻吟在亚瑟耳边响起，没错了，亚瑟还想让梅林的嘴里发出更多的呻吟。  
他把自己的脸埋进梅林的臀瓣里，用舌头去舔舐那个火热的洞头，原本梳在脑后的金色发丝散落在额头前，亚瑟丝毫不在意，他的舌头深入进那个穴口，用自己的舌头去湿润那个可爱的穴口。亚瑟的手伸到前面，轻轻的握住梅林柔软的阴茎，可爱的粉红色还没有完全抬起头来，不过顶端已经开始分泌出了透明的液体。  
亚瑟套弄着梅林的分身，嘴上的动作也没有停下，梅林的后穴扩张的差不多了，那脆弱的洞口向外翻张着嘴，露出里面深红色的甬道。  
“亚瑟……嗯..求你了，快进来...”梅林带着可爱的鼻音哀求道。  
“叫我daddy”亚瑟说，依然不轻不痒的舔着梅林的洞口，“你不是需要一个甜心爹地吗？你叫我，我就给你你想要的。”  
亚瑟灵活的舌头在穴口打着圈，用自己的唇舌一点一点的开垦那条炽热的甬道，那块柔软娇嫩的皮肤几乎被亚瑟火热的舔舐融化掉了。梅林的嘴唇微张着，脸颊蒙上色诱人的红，他好像有点喘不过气来，这美好的感觉竟然化作无形的双手，扼住他的喉咙。他的胸膛随着口腔的呼吸起伏跌宕，梅林不由自主的把自己的上半身压在沙发上，只留给亚瑟一个白嫩的，带着没消下去的血痕的臀部。  
亚瑟所做的一切都在挑动着梅林的底线，他快要失控了。  
梅林的手伸到身后，抓住亚瑟的头发，摁着亚瑟的脑袋，让亚瑟英俊的脸能更深入的埋入自己的股间。  
其实是有一些羞耻的，梅林依然不敢放松自己的身体，他将自己的身体完全交给亚瑟，任由亚瑟的手指和舌头在他体内探索，湿热的舌尖伸进花芯内，吮吸着花蜜，又将自己的唾液补进去，他的后穴和亚瑟的口腔融合在一起，到处都充满着羞耻的声音。  
亚瑟不是有意的想要欺负梅林的，他只是牢牢的记着梅林说过的话，并且施展抱负而已。  
亚瑟坚硬发烫的阴茎正抵着梅林的洞头，用顶端的部位去摩擦，拍打，但就是没有进入的意思。  
“好的，daddy，求你了……快进来！”  
梅林妥协了，他完全不在乎自己说的是什么了。“放进来，我要你干我，狠狠的干我！把我干进沙发里好了...daddy！”  
亚瑟笑了，他果断的挺身，缓缓的进入梅林的穴道中去，穴内褶皱的内壁马上就吸住了亚瑟的欲望，亚瑟没有着急抽动，他慢慢的让梅林适应自己，由慢而快的运动着他的腰部。  
“天啊，亚瑟....快一点！”梅林被折磨的声音听起来都气若游丝，略微沙哑的嗓音中透着性感。亚瑟低下头，双臂支撑在梅林的身侧，去认真的亲吻着梅林的脸颊。  
梅林快要疯了，亚瑟这样缓慢，让他的身体热到融化，但又不给他一个痛快的高潮。  
“求你了....亚瑟....daddy，求你了，快一点，我要你狠狠的干我！”  
亚瑟舔着梅林的耳朵，他的手放在梅林的脖子上，以一个轻巧的力道扼住梅林的喉咙，终于亚瑟加快了腰部的动作。  
“喜欢这样吗……”亚瑟轻声说着，阴茎狠狠的撞击进梅林的身体内。  
“是的，是的！”梅林咬着下唇“还要...不要停...”  
肉体交融在一起，梅林吮吸着亚瑟的手指，此刻的意乱情迷让他忍不住不停的呻吟着，右手也快速的撸动着自己膨胀的欲望。  
撅起的臀瓣承受着一次又一次的撞击，梅林还觉得不够，他的下半身无意识的配合着亚瑟的撞击开始抖动起来，好让亚瑟能插的更深。  
“天啊亚瑟…天啊…”梅林整个身体因为猛烈的撞击快要散架了，他的脖子扭曲着，面部死死的贴在深色的皮质沙发里，就像他请求过的那样，亚瑟好像真的要把他干进沙发里去了！  
亚瑟结实有力的双手抓住梅林的臀瓣，借着力道用力的撞击着梅林的身体，规律的摆动着自己的跨部，他太喜欢梅林在他身下的样子了，即使是背影也如此的迷人。  
可是亚瑟更想看着梅林的脸，也不知是哪里特殊，可是梅林的脸就是一瞬间抓住了亚瑟所有的注意力，他记得梅林第一次做自我介绍的时候，亚瑟的目光就黏在梅林的嘴唇上了，他已经不记得自己是费了多大力气才把自己的目光收回来的。现在梅林在他的身边，一伸手就能碰到的地方，他想要看个够。  
“转过来，梅林”亚瑟拔出了他的阴茎“我想看着你..”  
梅林听话的翻过身，拽过亚瑟的身体，狠狠的吻着他，精准的抓着亚瑟的阴茎塞进自己的后穴里。  
“梅林....哦....梅林..”  
亚瑟嘟囔着，他的身体和梅林紧紧的契合在一起，火热的欲望本能的冲撞着。亚瑟粗壮的性器摩擦着梅林的兴奋点，终于被挠到的正确位置不但解了痒，还有什么东西要溢出来了。  
梅林的头部向上仰着，后背向上弓了起来，他的右手放在自己的阴茎上，并没有动，他的身体已经被亚瑟带动的不需要更多的刺激了，梅林的另一只手揪着自己胸口的乳头，让自己沉浸在无边无际的欲火中。  
“亚瑟...嗯~我要到了……”  
“那就释放吧”亚瑟吮吸着梅林的乳头，毫不在意的说。  
“可是...沙发...”  
“别管它”亚瑟加快了撞击，梅林几乎承受不住了。  
终于，慢慢的液体喷薄而出，播撒在梅林的肚子上，然后又顺着皮肤滑到了身下的沙发上。  
亚瑟居高临下的看着梅林意乱情迷的样子，那张年轻的面孔在高潮过后出现了短暂的恍惚，视线不知道飘向哪里，两三秒过后，才重新对焦到亚瑟的脸上。梅林张开双臂，环住了亚瑟宽厚的肩膀，他把自己挂在亚瑟身上，继续承受着亚瑟在他体内的撞击。  
火热的欲望到达顶端，冲出亚瑟的体内，冲进了梅林的穴内。一股微热的液体从两人的链接缝隙中流出，浑浊的挂在梅林的穴口。  
亚瑟抽出自己依然坚硬的阴茎后，将自己的手臂伸到梅林的身下，让自己整个人压在他的身上。  
梅林轻轻的摸着那个新增的疤痕，心里还是有些心疼。  
沉默的拥抱着，亚瑟忽然说“我以为我不会爱上任何人了。”  
梅林挑了下眉毛，没有说话。  
“我的心死过一次，年轻的时候我结过婚，有过一个妻子。”亚瑟说“但是有一次敌方想要刺杀我，于是把我的房子炸了……可笑的是我当时并不在家。”  
“你的妻子——”梅林话说了一半，顿住了。  
“没错，我的妻子和我两岁大的女儿都丧生了。”亚瑟的语气听起来好像在讲一个故事，而不是自己的惨痛经历。“从那以后我就决定孤身一人，这样就不会有人再为我丧命了”  
梅林收紧了自己的手臂，把亚瑟抱得更紧了。“亚瑟，我想要保护你……”  
亚瑟听到后，伸手揉了揉梅林那本来就凌乱的头发，“保护好你自己的小屁股吧！”  
“糟了！”亚瑟忽然蹦起来，急匆匆的走向他的办公桌，从暗格中拿出一粒发着金属光泽的纽扣，那个纽扣看起来不能再普通了。亚瑟轻触了一下纽扣的侧面，那层金属光泽忽然暗淡了下去。  
“怎么了亚瑟？那是什么？”梅林好奇的问，他从没看到过亚瑟如此慌乱的样子。  
“是……是高汶送过来的测听器……还在测试阶段，但是.....”  
“但是怎么了？”  
“高汶和我说过，今天为了测试这个东西，让我不要关掉，他那边做记录监听……”  
梅林的脸色黯淡了不少，“亚瑟，他们听到了我们刚刚做的事，对吧？”  
“是的……不过只要高汶不去检查数据，就不会发现……我明天找机会把监听器拿过来删掉。”  
梅林扶着额头，躺回到那个混乱的沙发上去。  
杀了他吧，梅林叫亚瑟daddy，还有让亚瑟干死他的声音全部被收录了，而且以高汶的个性，他很可能已经拷贝好几份等着以后威胁人用。  
亚瑟揉了揉自己本就够乱的头发，重新躺回沙发上，紧紧的挨着梅林。狭小的沙发容不下两个人的身躯，梅林被亚瑟压在身下，此刻并不在意他的姿势有多不舒服。  
“最近为什么躲着我？”亚瑟揽着梅林的身体，干巴巴的问“终于发现我是一个无聊的老头子了吗？”  
“我从来都没觉得你是老头子”梅林说“我躲开你是因为……害怕看到你身上的那些伤口”他纤细的手指划过亚瑟宽厚的后背，在那具成熟的身体上随意的拨弄着，“你知道的，我们不可能单独呆在一间屋子里的，我会想尽办法把你扒光的”  
“每次看到那些伤口，我都会心疼……那么多的伤疤，那么多次危险……”梅林抱紧了亚瑟“我依然记得我们在古巴的时候，离死亡那么近！”  
“一颗子弹而已，要不了我的命”  
“你看，已经习惯了受伤的人才会说出这种话。”

第二天，梅林在门口碰到了兰斯洛特。  
兰斯洛特带着有些尴尬的笑容，把梅林拉到一边说“梅林！你……当亚瑟的助理是不是太敬业了些？”  
完了，兰斯知道了。  
可是眼下高汶还没来打卡，他没有办法去抓人对峙高汶为什么保守秘密就这么难。  
等等——梅林忽然意识到了一件事——  
“兰斯？你昨晚去高汶家里过夜了？”  
兰斯洛特愣了两秒，最后什么也没说，转身走了。  
但是梅林看到兰斯转身的那一瞬间开始发红的颧骨了。

END

为了打屁屁和叫爸爸前面铺垫了那么多不愧是我！其实…………一开始想写MA了的，中年人就是拿来欺负的不是吗（滚  
然后说道中筒袜……解锁新性癖~yeah……我就想象了一下中年阿瑟西装和中筒袜的样子，啊，西装太香了


End file.
